Accidentally in Love
by xtobelovedx
Summary: This is a DoVe Story. I guess now it would be AU. Please R&R and I will continue the story! Updating soon! Thanks so much for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in Love

**I own nothing i wish i did but unfortunately i dont so enjoy!**

_

* * *

Veronica voiceover First day at college! Oh the joys of college preppy blondes, drunk frat boys, and the Hearst Welcome Wagon_

"Hello I'm part of the Hearst Welcome Wagon." The somewhat overweight blonde said," Would you like me to watch your car while you find your dorm?"

"Actually," Veronica replied, "I'm not staying on campus I'm just visiting a friend."

"That's great!" The blonde said somewhat cheerfully as she walked away.

"I didn't even know Hearst had a welcome wagon." Veronica mumbled to herself as she walked to Wallace's dorm. She arrived to his dorm room and looked inside to find Wallace sitting in front of the TV playing NBA Live 2006.

"Whoa this doesn't look like a college boy's dorm. Where's the beer and pictures of half naked women?" She asked Wallace jokingly.

"Oh, it's behind the case of porn and my shot glass collection." Wallace laughed as he stood up to hug her. "V! Geez I haven't seen you in like one whole day."

"Yeah I missed you too!" Veronica laughed.

"So you wanna go to lunch? I'll buy." Wallace said.

"Of course I could never pass up a free meal!"

"That's my V she's super fly!"

"Yeah and super hungry lets get going papa bear."

"You know I hate when you call me that." Wallace laughed as he locked up his room.

"I know you do that's why o call you that." Veronica said as they walked down the hall toward the car.

"So where to V?"

"The food court will be fine. Should we invite Mac?"

"Well no I was hoping that we could talk just the two of us."

"Ok." Veronica said stopping to turn on the radio, "OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" she screamed when "We Used to Be Friends" by the Dandy Warhols came on the radio. She turned it up all the way and started to sing loudly. Wallace just laughed and sang along.

Later on when Veronica and Wallace were halfway through their meal Wallace told her something and Veronica responded with a very loud

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I told you, me and Mac went on a few dates this summer and we are sorta dating." Wallace responded calmly.

"Great!" Veronica said rather loudly, "Now everybody except me has a 'significant other'."

"Relax V. You'll find someone. They might be closer than you think."

"Your right Wallace. So do you and Mac wanna do something tonight?"

"Well actually me and Mac have a romantic evening planned."

"I don't think I like this very much. You and Mac dating means you guys will have no tome to do stuff with me!"

"Well we will do something tomorrow night. I promise."

"Ok sure. Well you two have fun tonight." Veronica said rather grouchily, "Well I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Mac at her new dorm room."

"All righty SupaFly!" Wallace yelled as Veronica walked away.

As she walked away she saw Lamb standing by her car.

"If it isn't the devil himself." Veronica said to him with an attitude.

"Hey be nice to me!" Lamb replied sounding rather serious.

"Sorry. How's this. Yes _Deputy_ Lamb could I help you?"

"Actually yes Veronica I have a 'job' for you."

"I'm listening."

"Well I need to retrieve this computer chip and I need a very cute blonde to do it."

"Well it looks like I won't be spending my Friday night alone." She said to herself.

"Ok well follow me back to the sheriffs office and I will fill you in there."

"Yep see ya there." She said as she got into her car and drove off. That's weird Veronica thought to herself as she pulled out her phone to call Mac and explain what was going on Lamb smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ENJOY and feel free to review**

* * *

" Veronica Mars I didn't even know that side you." Lamb said in astonishment while he looked at her standing there in a sexy outfit, " Does your Dada know that you own this?"

"NO and he will NEVER find out either." Veronica said as she looked at him as he was leaning against her car.

"My lips are sealed." Lamb said while admiring her car, "A Saturn for a Mars."

"And I like in Neptune. Lucky me Dad missed my graduation trip and felt really, really bad."

"Cool. Well my day is done. Can you drive me back to the office so that I can get my car and go home?"

"No. Let's go out to dinner and celebrate."

"Celebrate what? How good of a hooker you are?"

"Hey I thought your lips were sealed!" Veronica shouted as she punched his shoulder.

"They are." Lamb said as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. "So how about that new Italian restaurant?"

"No that's too expensive."

"Nope it isn't I'm paying lets go."

"Ok that's fine I won't complain."

"Give me the keys I'm driving."

"No way my car I drive." Veronica said as she started to run so that Lamb would chase her to get the keys. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her waist, she turned to face him. They stood there for a second and next thing you know they were making out in the middle of the parking lot. Veronica pulled away but Lamb was the first to say anything.

"Look at me making out with a hooker in the parking lot."

Veronica hit him again.

"Not funny. Here." She handed him the keys and got in the car. They were sitting in there for a minute before they started the car.

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lamb said with a smirk. "Now buckle up were having Italian for dinner."

Later at the restaurant

"So what happened in the parking lot will never get to anyone or it will NEVER happen again!" Veronica told Lamb sternly.

"Got it." Lamb said and Veronica gave him a look. "Really Veronica chill out your acting like this is a bad thing."

"Well it sorta is. I mean we HATE each other. Well at least we did."

"Ok we will keep this quiet at least until we know what this is or at least until you tell your Dad."

"Why do I have to tell my Dad? You're the sheriff." Veronica whined and laughed.

"Well you're his daughter and we don't need to give him more reason to kill me." Veronica laughed when Lamb said this.

"Your right. I will tell him."

"You ready to get going?"

"Yeah."

"Check please." Lamb said to the waitress. She gave him the check and he signed it, left a tip and he looked toward Veronica. "Come on lets go."

"Let's." With that they both stood up and Veronica looped her arm through Lambs and they walked out. When they got to the car Lamb walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Oh he can be a gentleman." Veronica said to no one in particular.

"Yes he," Lamb said pointing to himself, "can. Now what do you say we go get some ice cream and rent a movie and take it to my place."

"Sounds good Sheriff." Veronica smiled.

"See now this," he said pointing to him and her, "isn't going to work if you call me Sheriff while we are on a date."

"Whoa I never said this," pointed to him and her clearly mocking him, "was a date."

"Well I decided for you." Lamb smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and started the car. He swore he saw her blush. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmm. How about…" Veronica started but Lamb cut her off.

"Not the South Park movie though."

"Crap. Well how about Easy Rider?"

"NO."

"Please." She pouted and blinked her eyes.

"Fine. You look cute when you beg. Your lips pout and eyes get all big."

"What these lips. I've had them for years and can't do a think with 'em."

"Funny Veronica. Now get out of the car we have a movie to get."

"I'm getting, I'm getting." She hopped out of the car to meet Lamb standing next to her door. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Geez Veronica if you don't stop doing that people will think that you like me." He laughed as Veronica punched his arm.

"Well maybe I do." She smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand as they walked into the video store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Please review it makes me soo happy!**

* * *

"So we've got a movie, popcorn, ice cream, I've got you, you've got me what more do we want?" Lamb asked as he and Veronica snuggled up on the couch.

"Well I want you to get up and put the movie on because I'm comfy."

"Oh the things I do for love." Lamb smirked as he got up to turn on the movie. He opened up the DVD player and stuck the movie in and turned on the TV and got the remote and went and sat back down on the couch with Veronica. A half an hour into the movie Veronica fell asleep. Lamb sat there for a little while watching her sleep and then quietly got up and turned the movie off.

The second he does Veronica shoots up and yells "Hey I was watching that!"

"No you weren't you have been sleeping for the last 40 minutes." Lamb laughed softly, "Now you aren't driving home and my car is still at the office. There are shirts in the second drawer and pants in the top I will finish cleaning up and you go to bed."

"Fine." Veronica says as she skips toward his room. He watched her leave and smiled. He takes the remaining ice cream and puts it in the freezer and throws away the remaining popcorn. As he was locking up he hears Veronica talking. He walks toward his room to see Veronica sitting on his bed with his shirt and boxers on and a phone presses to her ear. He clears his throat and she looks up at him finally realizing that he was standing there she puts a finger to her lips as if to tell him "Shhhh."

"Yeah I'm staying over with Mac." pause "Yeah I will tell them that you say 'Hi'." pause "Yeah. Bye. Love you." She hangs up and looks at Lamb standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Boyfriend?" He asks sounding peeved as he says it.

"No we broke up a couple of weeks ago." She says and a look of relief comes across his face. "It was my Dad."

"Ohh." He opens his mouth to say something else but she interrupts him.

"Hold that thought for a second I have to call Mac." She picks up her phone and begins dialing. "Hey Mac." pause "Yeah so if my Dad asks you I'm staying over there and make sure your roomie knows too." pause "No not Logan's." pause "I will tell you tomorrow over lunch." pause "No Wallace can't come but I've gotta go." pause "Yep see ya tomorrow. Bye." She looks over at Lamb and turns off her phone. "That should be the end of that."

"Hope so." He says with a smirk.

"Ok now what do we do?" She asked.

"Um well I believe I get into my boxers and go to bed. How 'bout you?"

"Well I'm already in what I'm sleeping in." Veronica looked down at herself. She was clad in an oversized shirt and boxers both belonging to Lamb, " But I'm going to bed because I have my first class tomorrow at 10."

"And I have to be at the office at 9:30." He walked toward his bed to lay down.

"Woah what do you think your doing?" Veronica asked.

"I'm going to sleep in _MY _bed."

"Yeah but you told me I could sleep here."

"Yeah with me."

"Arg. Fine." So she hopped into bed next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning

Veronica woke up and looked around the strange room she was in and remembered last night. _So it wasn't a dream_ she thought to herself. She got out of the big bed and wandered into the kitchen. She looked around and saw Lamb standing over the stove cooking bacon and eggs.

"So I had this really freaky dream last night that I went on a date with Lamb and stayed the night over at his place." He turned around at the sound of her voice and looked at her standing there in his shirt and boxers. _Now that's a sight I could get used to._ He thought to himself.

"O my God your not my Dad." She laughed and walked toward Lamb. "So it wasn't a dream was it?" she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

"No it wasn't." he laughed a little put the spatula down that he was using to cook the eggs and turned around and wrapped his arms around her and kissed he on the forehead. " Good Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good Morning." She says back and stands on her toes to kiss him. "So when is that bacon going to be ready?"

"In a few minutes." He kisses her back. "Now answer me this how does a little person like you eat so much but never gain all that weight?"

" A magician never shares her secrets."

"So what are you up to today?" He asked while letting her go and sit at the table.

"Well I have my class at 10, then I'm meeting Mac for lunch around noon, and then I have a date with the Sheriff around 6."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not. You'll really like him I promise." She said as she walked towards him. "Plates?"

"On the counter over there." He pointed to the two plates sitting on the counter by the coffee pot. She walked up and picked up the two plates, walked over toward Lamb and handed him one of the plates. He put eggs and bacon on his plate and hers too. "Um is your phone ringing?"

"Shoot. Yes."

"I thought you turned it off?"

"I did but I couldn't find the clock in your room so I had to turn it on and see what time it was."

"Ok. Aren't you going to get it?"

"No I will let it go to voice mail and get it in a second." She said while looking in the drawers for a fork for both of them. She finally found the right drawer and got two forks and went to join Lamb sitting at the table. She finished eating in 10 minutes and got up.

"I'm going to get my phone and see who called." She walked back toward his room and got her phone. _No voicemail._ _One missed call from unidentified caller._ Hmm that's strange. She picked up her phone and headed back toward the kitchen. She walked to the table and picked up her plate phone in hand and stuck it in the sink. Her phone started ringing. It said unidentified caller. _What the heck?_ She answered the phone.

"Hello?" pause "Hello?" pause " Logan?..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 reviews are accepted and loved!**

* * *

"Logan?" she said her voice shaking. She saw Lamb get up out of the corner of her eye.

"Veronica please don't hang up this time." Logan pleaded.

"Why should I even give you the time of day Logan?" She asked clearly sounding upset so Lamb walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder and tried his best to listen to Logan on the other end of the phone. " You LEFT me in my time of need. I mean Cassidy tried to kill me and you freakin just up and left. Were you trying to break my heart?"

"Veronica please don't. I would never try to hurt you on purpose and you know that."

"Actually I used to know that but ever since you left I found it harder to belive. And I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Please Veronica just let me try again I promise I will make it up to you."

"Sorry Logan but its too late for that." She hung up the phone and just stood there for a minute then turned around and hugged Lamb back and started to cry. Lamb stood there holding her for a good twenty minutes. She looked back up and him, " I'm sorry but sometimes he just pisses me off."

"Its ok Veronica I understand."

"Ok now onto a happier conversation. Why did you get up at quarter to eight and cook breakfast?"

"Because," he kissed her, " I wanted to have breakfast with one of the most beautiful women in the world."

Veronica pulls away and goes to every room and opens the doors and looks inside all of them. She stopped at his bedroom with Lamb standing behind her.

"Veronica what are you doing?"

"Well you said you wanted to have breakfast with one of the most beautiful women in the world and I was wondering where she was."

He laughed " I was talking about you." He said pushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead. Veronica gasps.

"Me?" She asks pointing to herself. Lamb nods his head. "Oooh. Sheriff Lamb thinks I'm B-E-A-U-TIFUL." She says in a childish voice.

"Of course. But what did I tell you about the Sheriff thing?" He leans in and kisses her and they slowly back into his room and end up on his bed. Veronica pulls back.

"You need to get in the shower and get ready. I will clean up breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." He kisses her and walks toward the bathroom. Veronica goes into the kitchen and cleans the dirty dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. She hears the shower shut off and goes and sits on the couch till he comes out.

"Done in the bathroom. Your turn!" he yells through the house. She gets up off the couch and heads toward the bathroom. "Make it fast please you have to drive me to work." He yells in her direction.

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Veronica comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and goes to get her clothes to change in to. She comes out of Lambs room to see him standing at the door tapping his foot.

"Lets go Blondie I have to be at work in 10 minutes."

"Fine crabby pants lets get going. I will wait in the car while you lock up." She goes out and gets into her car with Lamb right behind her. They drive in silence to the Sheriffs Department. She pulls up and Lamb gets out and walks to the drives side.

"I will pick you up at 6?"

"Yup that's good."

"Bye." He leans in and kisses her.

"Bye Sheriff." As she says that he turns around and gives her a dirty look. She just smiles at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The italics is a flash back

* * *

That day at lunch Veronica and Mac were talking. 

"So are you going to tell me whose place you were at last night?" Mac asked.

"Yeah as long as you don't laugh." Veronica responded.

"I won't. I swear."

"Fine. No interruptions got it?"

"Yeah just tell me." Mac pleaded.

"Well I had been asked to do some undercover work by Lamb," Mac opened her mouth to say something but Veronica covered it with her hand, "No interruptions please. So we went out to dinner and went to his place and I fell asleep during the movie and I just stayed. He made breakfast and had like a make out session in his room. And we have another date tonight."

"Wow. That's shocking"

"Well now you have to tell me about your date."

"My date was good." Mac said, "He took me to a fancy restaurant and then back to his place." Mac frowned.

"Mac what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Well when we got back to his place it was great we sat down on his bed and we watched a movie."

"Sounds like it was good to me."

"Well it was until he tried to kiss me."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah I just pulled back. He looked confused. And I just left."

"Dad thinks I should talk to Logan." Veronica said switching the conversation.

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah but I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I still haven't forgotten that night."

"_Veronica are you ok?" Logan asked Veronica after they found Mac in her room._

"_Not really. I mean he killed my Dad, Logan." She cried. Logan wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed even harder. Logan drove her back to her house later on and they fell asleep on the couch. Veronica woke up later that morning and found a note on the table._

_**Dear Veronica,**_

_**I Love you with all my heart but I can't be with you right now I will explain later but you have to trust me.** _

_**All my love, Logan**_

_Veronica broke down in tears and someone walked out of her fathers room._

"_Dad?" Veronica cried and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"Earth to Mars." Mac waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you even hear what I've been saying?"

"Sorry, no just thinking." Veronica said still not fully listening. "I'm going to go I have to take care of something see you later Mac."

"Um. Bye." Mac said sounding thoroughly confused. Veronica hopped into her car and began to drive.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short but the next chapter will be good i promise! Please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i havent written in a while its just after they killed Lamb off the show i have had no desire to write!! I have about 3 more chapters ready but if i dont get any reviews i will stop writing on the story so please review!! **

**This chapter is in Lambs POV! Enjoy and please review it helps me write faster! **

* * *

"So who was the hott blonde that dropped you off this morning?" Sacks asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Only if I could tell the guys but im pretty sure that if it got out before V told her dad they would be electing a new sheriff. I can see the head lines now 'Sheriff Lamb shot in his home' 'Keith Mars running for sheriff whats his first plan find out who killed Don Lamb'. Ha if only.

"Earth to Lamb."

"Sorry Sacks can't tell you now but I will tell you. Soon."

"Thanks Sheriff." Then as soon as I thought my day couldn't get any worse and announcement came over the radios _Break- in on 42 Ridge Lane zip code 90909._ Great break-in in the 09ers neighborhood. Just what I needed to jump start my morning. I grab my coffee and yell to Sacks.

"Come on Sacks your coming with me."

"You've got it Sheriff."

We ran out to the car, turned on the lights and sirens and drove full speed until we got there. When we arrived my stomach turned. The house happened to belong to none other than Logan Echolls it turns out that he bought a house in between graduation and breaking Veronica's heart. We walked into the house to see a strange man laying on the ground and Logan standing over him.

"Sacks get this guy off the ground and into the car." I looked back at Logan, " Ok what happened here?"

"Well Dick and I were in the room playing Halo when he got a call from this chick and he left. I heard the door open and I thought he can back so I came in here and saw that clown and I knocked him out and then called you."

"Thanks, well we've got the guy so I'm going to get going."

"Hey man one more thing." Shocked that Logan Echolls was talking to me I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor? I mean I know we aren't like best friends or anything."

"Yeah," I interrupted him, "sure anything."

"Tell Veronica I said Hi. She won't take my calls and when she does she just says that she doesn't wanna talk and that she's moved on and so should I."

"Yup see you around." I turned and walked out the door. Ok I really should tell her but that might disappoint her or even ruin things with us. I got in the car and drove back to the station. When I got back Inga walked up to me.

* * *

Again please review and i will finish the story! 


	7. Authors Note

OK guys I am soo sorry that I havent written in a while. The crappy ending of the show and Don Lamb kind of pissed me off but I will try to update soon. I have many chapters written so I will post as soon as I get the next one typed. Sorry again! Thanks for reading!


End file.
